


my Paladin's wedding

by Insandiamond



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Allura (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbians in Space, M/M, Other, Shallura Week 2017, Shallura sex, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Spacebaby, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insandiamond/pseuds/Insandiamond
Summary: years after defeating the galra empire the paladins work on reuniting the Galaxy while,e expanding the Garrison and the  voltron coalition. Hunk and shay have a galaxy themed wedding, Kieth and lance start planning  a gay wedding (with the help of Shiro). Allura postpone there wedding to get the galaxy in order while trying to start a family. meanwhile Hagger creates creatures of darkness to tear voltron apart  for what the did to her son and husband.





	1. Hunk-Shay

“Hunk shay” Shiro looked at them. “oh, um me and Shay have an announcement” Hunk said  
“were- were getting married” shay said looking at her feet. “finally,” Pidge said with a smirk  
“wait- what do you mean finally” Hunk asked his smile vanishing “you two have been together since Voltron formed” Keith answered  
“and” Hunk replied “so, when’s the wedding” Shiro said before the two of them got into a full-blown argument. “in a two Phoeos we also decided on a theme” hunk answered  
“a Galaxy themed wedding in Hawaii” shay answered, “that’s where the stars are the best at night” Hunk finished  
“I call dibs on planning the bachelors party” pidge yelled “no” They all shouted looking at her  
“why” she said “the last time you planned a party Keith and lace flew around in their lion’s dunk” Shiro said  
“luckily no one was hurt” Allura said “that is true but the Eiffel tower” Lance said rubbing the back of his neck  
“you told your family yet?” Shiro asked hunk nodded  
After dinner  
“their wedding is going to be great” Allura said opening the room door to her and Shiro’s room. It was a dark blue with a mixture of black and white the bed was in the center with a fuzzy rug both. They each had a night stand on each side a little mice beds were on there dresser for the mice when they came scampering in. then the giant pride flag that hung at the head of there bed that lit up at night with the Voltron V  
“what’s wrong Takashi” Allura asked noticing his face Shiro rubbed his eyes “I’m fine” he lied taking his shirt off Allura grinned climbing across the bed she rested her head on his shoulder  
“are you sure” she asked again with a smile “I’m sure” he grinned pulling her onto his lap with a yelp “watch the “she stopped when her head hit his night stand knocking a photo she grabbed at it from his lap only to prick her finger on glass  
“you okay” he huffed pulling her up into a sitting position on his lap she looked at her had “only a scratch” she said “but my head hurts” she said with a half-smile he slid his shirt back on  
Shiro grinned siting her on the bed he walked around the glass to the cleaning closet he paused at the archive he could hear hunk and Shay laughing  
“Shay, we can’t put real stars on the cake or crystals” hunk said he walked into the archive to see them two empty cups of hot coca sat at the edge of their paper “okay, you to don’t stay up to late” Shiro said Hunk nearly jumped out his skin  
“don’t scare us,” he yelled Shiro chuckled and left the couple alone to finish planning their wedding  
When Shiro retuned Allura was in the bathroom tying her hair up  
“need help” he asked stepping into the bathroom Allura had a scrunchy in her mouth while trying to get her hair back “I normal get Coran’s help” she said taking it out her mouth she sat it on the counter  
“help me” she laughed Shiro grabbed her scrunchy and tied her back “thank you” she sighed turning to face him she wrapped her arms around him he pulled her by the waist closer to him  
The next morning  
Shiro woke up to Allura sleeping on his chest her hair was still pulled up into a messy bun he took his fingers through it. he then noticed what happened last night their undergarments forgotten on the floor


	2. getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting ready for the big day with a side of lance

“a few more days” hunk thought looking at the altar it was a slivery grey with light stars they had decided to place the lions behind it with his in the middle, hunk looked over the cliff enjoying the view. The new castle ship was in the distance.   
“hunk” Shay called. she stood a few inches taller then him she had on a yellow knee-high dress.   
“yes” he turned to face her “I’m glad to be marrying the yellow paladin” she said pecking his nose.  
“okay you to” Pidge said as she walked up the trail followed by Keith and lance “your parents want you to come taste some of the food” she said, “we can’t start taste testing without you” Lance said   
Hunk smiled and left with them Shay right behind they loaded into a jeep and drove down to the beach house  
“mom” Hunk said him mom had her hair tied back she smiled   
“Hunk, taste this” she smiled holding a small thing of chili “this is amazing” he said taking a spoonful   
“shay,” he motioned the spoon to her “if you want me to try it” she said tasting it   
“it’s amazing” she said with stars in her eyes   
“you’re in-luck lady you got a man that can do both “Hunk’s dad came wearing greasy gloves   
“what does that mean?” she questioned “oh” he started but Hunk’s mom glared at him he chuckled grabbing the bowl of the counter and ran for it “what’s he working on” Hunk asked   
“something for your wedding” she said “uncle hunk” his nephew Mako said wearing a flower necklace. He looked up at shay, even after a year the little ones were still afraid of Shay’s pure yellow eyes  
“I don’t bite remember” shay said kneeling down to be the 6-year-old height   
“Mako” hunk’s mom looked at him “sorry” he looked down Shay then scooped him up standing to her height

“see” she said propping him up on her hip “you make a wonderful mother” Hunk’s mom grinned Keith, pidge and lance tried not to laugh at her statement   
“really” hunk turned around his face beat red   
On the castle ship  
Shiro was in the training room, doing the same thing every day sit ups a spar against a few robots. He then run laps around the castle ship  
“Shiro” Allura called his she had on an earth-like outfit she had on blue jeans with a Hawaiian shirt   
“the dresses for Hunk’s wedding are ready want to come with me to pick them up” she asked “sure, um let me change” he said getting up his shirt was soaked with sweat clinging to his body   
Shiro changed in his normal outfit they took a bus to the dress shop.  
“I’m here the galaxy themed wedding dress” Shiro said “are your hunk Garrett?” the man said he had glossy yellow eyes with a light green iris.  
“were family” Allura said the man looked at him he then grabbed the dress it was a fishtail type dress short in the front and long in the back it was grey, while in some areas were purple with light stars   
“shay’s going to love this” Allura said getting the dress  
They caught a bus to the beach house   
“Shay your dress is here” Allura said holding the dress “yay” she grinned Rax was sitting at the counter island his head tilted   
“is that what your wearing?” he asked Shay nodded “my tux is on the castle ship” Hunk said as his mother slid him a cake bowl to stir.   
“when is your wedding?” Hunk’s mom asked looking at Lance and Keith “were not getting married” Lance answered looking at his feet the room fell silent   
“lance I can I talk to you” Shiro asked they walked outside  
“I thought you and Keith were getting married” Shiro asked as they stopped a good distance away from the house  
“I don’t people to judge so me and Keith keep our relationship on low everyone thinks he’s dating Axca” he said.  
“Lance don’t let other people judge your happiness, I was gay before me and Adam stood above people who said things when people would start riots against gays,” Shiro chuckled “we’d walk right through them with a smile, after hunks wedding I san Francisco there’s a pride race the city asked Voltron to appear and run”.   
“I guess we could all do it Voltron does consist of a bunch of aliens dating humans” he grinned   
“good don’t let nothing mess with your color pride” he added   
“thanks dad” Lance then covered his mouth “what” Shiro turned to face lance “so, far all of you have called me dad why?”   
“while we were in space you acted like our dad taking care of us” Lance said they walked back to the beach house Sam and matt was back from the cliff setting up more stuff for the wedding.  
“me and Keith are getting married soon” Lance said walking next to Keith   
“who bit your neck” Mako said looking at Allura a hickey was visible on her neck she thought she covered it with her shirt.  
“after the wedding and Hunk and shay’s Honeymoon we need to start getting ready to head back into space it’s still a disaster we tried to put it off for a while” Allura said taking the subject off her   
“oh, when do we leave” Hunk asked “next month at the least” Shiro finished for her   
“I’m still wondering how you got the mark” Keith said knowing they were trying to take the subject off the hickey on her neck


	3. Wedding under the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding day

“you okay shay?” Allura asked tying her hair up in a ponytail “I’m fine” she responds  
“as your maid of honor, you should tell me” Allura said again “fine, what if Hunk “she started sitting down in the chair  
“chill out Hunk Is the best person you could meet “Pidge said fixing her dress “the stars are out and shinning” hunk’s mom said “rax is walking you down the aisle”.  
Shay stood up and walked out the tent the lions had lights strung in their mouths creating a U shape around the wedding area. the altar had purple and yellow stars glowing Hunk stood at the altar next to his dad Shiro and lance Allura walked around the guest to stand at the altar waiting for Shay to walk down.  
“come on girl” she mouthed she linked arms with her brother and walked down the aisle hunk tux was black with a yellow paw print tie  
“you ready” he said unlinking his arms from her he sat down in-between his dad and Hunk’s nephew  
“Yellow Paladin hunk do you take Shay, to be your lovely space wife” the priest said he had four arms and green eyes  
“say your vows” Pidge mouthed “um, Shay from the moment I came to your planet I knew we were meant to be or it was my stomach. But I brushed it off knowing it was you even far apart I was meant to be with you every time I flew into battle I fought for your planet and you so one day I could be standing here with you” he Shiro sniffled trying not to cry looking at his Space-son  
“are you crying” Lance whispered, “dude shut up” Matt said hitting lance with a pebble  
“shay” the priest looked at her Shay nodded “when I was born my planet was overrun with the galra empire then you and Coran came something changed we lived in fear afraid of the surface but now I tread where no balmearn walked to see and learn the stars with your love and help” she said. Coran had his hands clasped while sitting next to the old general that survived the fall of Altea general Celestia or Celest  
She had long black hair ruby red iris with purple pupils her marks traced from under her eyes down to her jaw. Others were around her neck, but she kept them covered. Her pet O’learh was with Cosmo sitting at the edge of the seats O’learh was a giant black dog with light blue markings and green-purple eyes.  
“shay do you take Hunk Garrett do to be your husband” the priest said, “I do”.  
“you may now kiss the bride” Pidge butted in Shay pulled Hunk close kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her  
“okay “Shiro said Hunk and shay blushed separating still holding each other’s hands  
That entire night they danced under the stars cut cake and ate and partied until the sun chased the moon and stars down


	4. After math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hunk's first morning has a married man

“hunk” Shay opened her eyes to see him still wearing his tux “yes” he opened his eyes he remembered most of the night since he and Shay didn’t drink.  
“what are these” she said holding a golden packet “hunk remembered he and shay had the honeymoon suite of course they put things for them he grabbed it from her opened the window and tossed it out  
“don’t ask” he said, “oh you hungry”. She nodded climbing out the bed she still had on the dress.  
Hunk made his famous ham, an eggs burrito  
“we have the whole day to our self’s “Hunk said they were sitting on the deck that overlooked the town the sun had risen to its peak  
“Hunk I’ glad to be your wife” Shay said eating a spoonful of eggs  
“I’m glad to be your husband” he blushed “when we return to space we can map more stars.”  
“we can shay create new constellation while expanding the garrison” hunk said  
They looked at the beach not wanting the day to end. Knowing when it did they start getting ready to leave for space.  
At the castles ship  
Shiro was sitting on the bed watching a video on how to clean metal joints when a add came up.  
"Allura"Shiro turned to face her she sat a bottle of aspirin on the dresser trying to rid herself of her hangover "who knew earth liquor was strong," She said turning to face him  
"yes"  
"have you ever thought of kids" he asked "i know we have the paladins but their" he started  
"sometimes knowing me Coran and Celeste are the last alteans" she said "I've always wanted to" she looked up at him he sat his phone back and leaned back looking up the mice were in the dinning room eating leftovers they brought back Pidge was passed out in her room Keith an lance ended up banging each other in the red lion's hanger.  
Allura leaned down to kiss him knowing how the evening was going to be spent.


End file.
